Just Another Night
by Spicy Diamond
Summary: Heart, Hatter Famiglia / Alice, Just another night at the Hatter Mansion. Just another average, quiet, peaceful... yeah, right.


**Title:** Just Another Night  
**Fandom:** Heart no Kuni no Alice  
**Pairing:** Hatter Famiglia / Alice  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Just another night at the Hatter Mansion. Just another average, quiet, peaceful... aw, Hell.  
**Author's Notes:** Yeeeah, this probably counts as crack.

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

It was a quiet night at the Hatter residence. Too quiet. _Suspiciously_ quiet. And, as it might have been expected, the Bloody Twins were up to no good.

They probably would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for that meddling rabbit.

"And just where do you two think you're sneaking off to?" Hands darting forward to capture either twin, Elliot hauled the pair of them up by the back of their pajama collars and held them dangling by the scruff of their necks. "Isn't it too late for brats like you to be out of bed?"

"_Che_, we don't have to justify ourselves to you, stupid rabbit." Dum tilted his head defiantly and Dee echoed him.

"Yeah, chicken rabbit. So let us down."

"Who's a rabbit? Damn kids!" Elliot gave them a shake, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Your guys' room is on the other side of the the mansion so what are you doing over here near Alice's room?"

After long moment of silence, Elliot realized he'd just answered his own question. His eyes narrowed further.

"Why you little _perverts_-"

"Don't go comparing us with you." Dee cut Elliot off indignantly. "We're just innocent children after all."

"That's right. And Onee-san promised us that we could come see her anytime we wanted." Dum singsonged tauntingly.

"I doubt she meant you could come bug her in the middle of the night, brats." Elliot gave a snort of disbelief.

"But, we had a nightmare!" Dee said cheerfully.

"A horrible, terrible nightmare." Dum added eagerly, giving a dramatic, tear-filled sniff for emphasis.

"It's _way_ too scary to go back to sleep all by ourselves."

The pair shot their captor twin soulful glances clearly designed to melt the soft heart of the Hatter household's resident Foreigner as Elliot stared at them with an incredulous mix of awe and disgust at their audacity.

"_You two..._" He hissed, fully intending to bash the pair of hellions together and drag their collective asses back to bed.

"Still..." Elliot's plans were cut short as Dum turned a speculative gaze on the rabbit. "That doesn't explain what _you're_ doing near Onee-san's room."

The twins exchanged a mischievous glance, whispering to each other in scandalized undertones as Elliot turned a furious red

"How terrible. Onee-san's being stalked by _two_ perverted rabbits now, brother."

"Terrible indeed, brother."

"I was on patrol, morons!" Elliot roared. "Someone has to double-check the grounds at night with the way you two always slack! So xxxx-"

"How unseemly. Being so noisy outside a young lady's room at this time of night."

"Blood?" Elliot yelped, dropping the twins in surprise as he whirled around to greet his employer. Only to stop, blinking in confusion as he took note of the exact doorway Blood was lounging in. "What are you doing in Alice's room?

The mafia head gave a slow, satisfied smile as the trio gapped at him.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong with my providing our guest some late night company?"

"What he means to say," Alice spoke up from behind Blood nudging him pointedly away from where he was lazing against her door frame to reveal the tea tray she was carrying to the other's inquiring gazes. "Is that _some_ people refuse to let _other_ people drink their tea in peace."

"How harsh, Ojou-san." Blood's eyes slid back towards Alice, focusing on the long stretch of slender legs exposed by the high cut of her nightie. "I would never presume to do anything that was unwelcome."

There was a pause broken only by the twin's soft snickering.

"Ooh. Boss is smooth."

Alice glared at the lot of them. The emptied tea cups rattling as she shoved the tray at Elliot who grasped it reflexively, his ears twitching.

"I'm going to bed now." She told the loiterers flatly. Focusing on the twins and Blood specifically, she further clarified. "_Alone_. Good night."

Whirling about, she shut the bedroom door with just a tad more force than was quite necessary behind her.

The twins shared a sigh, identical smiles gracing their faces.

"...Onee-san's cute when she's being shy."


End file.
